harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer vs. the Schroeder sisters!
It was bound to happen! NEVER mess with sisters! Jennifer Barrett finds that out the hard way when she takes on Melanie Schroeder and her sisters, Lila and Mikayla. Scene A fashionable restaurant in the Copley Square area. Melanie Schroeder, a newcomer to town who just started what has become one of the top travel magazines in the country, is dining with her two sisters, Mikayla, called Kayla, a news reporter; and her older sister, Lila, a newly-minted bank executive. They are celebrating Lila's becoming the first female bank executive at her bank. They are enjoying some pre-dinner drinks when a ruckus is nearby, and the aggravating Jennifer Barrett comes storming over. JENNIFER: When I demand a table, a table had better be ready for me! You stupid peons need to realize who I am! And what I am is more important than the rest of you. LILA: Do you MIND?! JENNIFER: Who the hell do you think you are?! When I am talking, everyone else LISTENS! MELANIE: Can't you have ANY sense of decorum?! JENNIFER: I have PLENTY of decorum! It is you who are sitting at MY table! LILA: I don't see your name written ANYWHERE on this table! JENNIFER: It is implied that this table is always for MY use whenever I want it! KAYLA: You couldn't imply anything! JENNIFER: Shut up, you stupid rube! You have no right to talk to me! I am better than you are! LILA (in a frosty voice): If I were you, madam, I would not be talking about who is better than who! Because, from what I have seen, you are certainly not better than I am! JENNIFER: What do you know about anything?! You stupid pencil pusher! You are nothing to me! LILA (in an even colder voice): You had best watch your step, you evil witch! JENNIFER: OR what? You going to step on me?! I am the one who does the stepping! (Enter Dylan and Sheila, they are not happy!) DYLAN: The maître d' wants you out of here! JENNIFER: Ain't that just too bad?! SHEILA: You have been ordered to leave! JENNIFER: Well, I am NOT going to leave. And no damned maître d' is going to throw Jennifer Barrett out of a restaurant! Where I am, I am ROYALTY! Meaning, I can do ANYTHING I want! (Just then, the maître d' comes up. HE grabs Jennifer and her ratty mink, and hauls her over to the door.) MAITRE D': Get out, you filthy pretender! JENNIFER: I will sue you! And I will WIN! SHEILA: No, you will not! No lawyer will take your case! JENNIFER: BASTARDS! YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF BASTARDS! I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME! NEVER! (Jennifer is forcibly thrown out of the restaurant.) LILA: Who was THAT?! KAYLA: I have never seen anyone act so classless! MELANIE: I am stunned. DYLAN: THAT, my dear ladies, was a Jennifer Barrett! LILA: Who's that? SHEILA: She is more of a what. She is nothing more than a creature. KAYLA: She seemed horrid. SHEILA: That is because she is horrid. We've had our share of troubles with her. MELANIE: Thank you for hauling her out of here. SHEILA: Our pleasure. LILA: I know you two. You are Dylan and Sheila Harper. DYLAN: Yep! SHEILA: Guilty as charged! KAYLA: Good to see you again. You were at a broadcaster's meeting here in Boston. DYLAN: That was me and my other sister, Rose. Rose works at WBOS-TV. KAYLA: I just got a job there, and my sister got a promotion at her bank to top female executive. Hence the celebration. SHEILA: Who are your sisters? KAYLA: This is Lila. LILA: Hi there. KAYLA: And this is my other sister, Melanie. MELANIE: Nice to meet you all. DYLAN: We're having dinner with our mother and our sister Rose. Have you ordered? LILA: No, we've not ordered yet. SHEILA: Well, join us. We'll tell the waiter to have your meals put on our tab. MELANIE: Thank you. DYLAN: We do for our friends. (Lila; Kayla and Melanie move over to the table where Wendy and Rose are seated. They welcome the newcomers warmly. the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila